This invention relates to a colour photographic silver halide material having improved properties.
Practical requirements placed upon DOP scavengers (scavenging reagents for the developer oxidation product) in colour photographic silver halide materials (colour film and colour paper) are:
a) elevated efficiency, i.e. effective avoidance of unwanted co-coupling,
b) elevated storage stability, i.e. avoidance of loss of activity by oxidation prior to processing;
c) no impairment of image stability, i.e. in film for example avoidance of post-coupling, in paper for example stability of the dyes to the action of moisture, heat and light.
So-called white couplers or redox-active compounds are used to perform these tasks. Such compounds conventionally comprise pyrazolone couplers having a methyl group at the coupling site or diffusion-resistant hydroquinones, disulfone amido-phenols and N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2-acylhydrazines. However, these compounds are incapable of adequately fulfilling practical requirements as described above. Better results are achieved with certain benzofuranones.
However, when these compounds are used, an increase in magenta fog is observed on storage of exposed and processed materials under tropical conditions.
It has surprisingly now been found that said increase in magenta fog disappears if vinylsulfonyl hardeners are used.
The present invention accordingly provides a colour photographic silver halide material containing gelatine, comprising a support and at least one photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer and at least one non-photosensitive layer, which material contains at least one compound of the formula (I) or (II) and is hardened with a vinylsulfonyl compound 
in which
R1 means hydrogen, alkyl or acyl,
R2, R3 mutually independently mean alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, aryl, halogen, OR4, SR5, NR6R7, nitro, cyano, SO2R8, COOR9, COR10 or hetaryl,
R4, R5, R9 mutually independently mean alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, aryl or hetaryl,
R6, R7 mutually independently mean H, R4, COR10, COOR9, SO2R8,
R8, R10 mutually independently mean alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, aryl, hetaryl or NR6R7,
n, m mean 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4,
wherein two residues R2 or R3 may in each case mean a fused carbo- or heterocyclic ring or the compound of the formula I is attached to a polymer chain via one of the residues R1, R2 or R3, 
xe2x80x83in which
R11, and R12 mutually independently mean alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, halogen, SR5, NR6R7, nitro, cyano, SO2R8, COOR9, COR10, hetaryl or hydrogen and
R13 and R14 mutually independently mean OR15 or have the meaning of R11,
R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 have the above-stated meaning,
R15 means hydrogen, alkyl or aryl,
o means 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 and
p means 0, 1, 2, or 3,
wherein two residues R13 or R14 may in each case mean a fused carbo- or heterocyclic ring or the compound of the formula II is attached to a polymer chain via a residue R13 or R14.
Acyl residues R1 may be residues of an aromatic or aliphatic carboxylic, carbamic, carbonic, sulfonic, sulfinic or phosphoric acid.
Preferably, at least one of the residues R2 and R3 is in para position relative to the phenolic oxygen.
Incorporation into a polymer chain may proceed via an unsaturated group, for example a styrene, acrylic acid or methacrylic acid group. One suitable monomer of the formula (I) is for example 
The attachment of the formula I to a polymer may furthermore proceed by means of a polymer-analogous reaction. For example, the following compound 
may be attached to a polymer: 
In a preferred embodiment, each R2 is identical to an R3 and n equals m.
Preferably, R1 means hydrogen or acyl, R2 and R3 mean alkyl, wherein the total number of C atoms in the alkyl residues R2 and R3 is xe2x89xa78. Preferred acyl residues are the residues of aromatic and aliphatic carboxylic acids. n and m are preferably 1 or 2.
Preferably, R11, and R12 means hydrogen or alkyl and R13 and R14 mean alkyl, wherein the total number of C atoms in the alkyl residues R13 and R14 is xe2x89xa78. o and p are preferably 0, 1 or 2.
Examples of compounds of the formula (I), in which R1 is hydrogen, are:
The position of the substituents is relative to the oxygen. Position is 3 is in para position relative to the 2nd ring linkage.
Examples of compounds of the formula (II), in which R11, and R12 are hydrogen atoms, are:
The position of the substituents R14 is relative to the oxygen, the position of the substituents R13 is relative to the linkage site of the phenyl residue.
Further examples are: 
The use of benzofuranones as DOP scavengers is known from EP 871 066. Compounds of the formula II are preferred.
The vinylsulfonyl hardeners are of the formula (III)
Lxe2x80x94(SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2)nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which
L means an n-valent group having 1 to 24 C atoms and n means 2, 3 or 4.
L preferably contains 1 to 8 C atoms and n=2.
Suitable vinylsulfonyl hardeners are described in Research Disclosure 37254, part 9 (1995), page 294, 37038, part XII (1999), page 82 and 38957, part IIB (1996), page 599.
The vinylsulfonyl hardeners of the formula (III) may also be used in combination with other hardeners described in the above publications and preferably constitute at least 50 mol % of such combinations.
Examples of particularly suitable hardeners of the formula (III) are:
III-1 CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2CH2SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 
III-2 CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 
III-3 CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2CH2OCH2SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 
III-4 CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2CH2CONHCH2CH2NHCOCH2SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 
III-5 CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2CH2CONH(CH2)3NHCOCH2SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 
III-6 CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SO2CH2CH(OH)CH2SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 
III-7 Reaction product of C(CH2SO2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2)4 and H2NCH2CH2SO3K in a molar ratio of 1.7:1.
The compounds of the formulae (I) and (II) are preferably used in a quantity of 10 to 1000 mg/m2, in particular of 20 to 500 mg/m2, of the layer concerned.
The vinylsulfonyl hardeners are preferably used in a quantity of 0.1 to 5 wt. %, in particular of 0.5 to 2 wt. %, relative to the gelatine.
The compounds of the formula (I) may also be present in salt form (phenolate); suitable cations are metal cations and ammonium ions, in particular alkyl metal ions and trialkyl- or tetraalkylammonium ions.
The compounds of the formula (I) and (II) are in particular used in at least one non-photosensitive layer.
Examples of colour photographic materials are colour negative films, colour reversal films, colour positive films, colour photographic paper, colour reversal photographic paper, colour-sensitive materials for the dye diffusion transfer process or the silver dye bleaching process.
The photographic materials consist of a support onto which at least one photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer is applied. Thin films and sheets are in particular suitable as supports. A review of support materials and the auxiliary layers applied to the front and reverse sides of which is given in Research Disclosure 37254, part 1 (1995), page 285 and in Research Disclosure 38957, part XV (1996), page 627.
The colour photographic materials conventionally contain at least one red-sensitive, one green-sensitive and one blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, optionally together with interlayers and protective layers.
Depending upon the type of the photographic material, these layers may be differently arranged. This is demonstrated for the most important products:
Colour photographic films such as colour negative films and colour reversal films have on the support, in the stated sequence, 2 or 3 red-sensitive, cyan-coupling silver halide emulsion layers, 2 or 3 green-sensitive, magenta-coupling silver halide emulsion layers and 2 or 3 blue-sensitive, yellow-coupling silver halide emulsion layers. The layers of identical spectral sensitivity differ with regard to their photographic sensitivity, wherein the less sensitive sublayers are generally arranged closer to the support than the more highly sensitive sublayers.
A yellow filter layer is conventionally located between the green-sensitive and blue-sensitive layers which prevents blue light from penetrating into the underlying layers.
Possible options for different layer arrangements and the effects thereof on photographic properties are described in J. Inf. Rec. Mats., 1994, volume 22, pages 183-193 and in Research Disclosure 38957, part XI (1996), page 624.
Colour photographic paper, which is usually substantially less photosensitive than a colour photographic film, conventionally has on the support, in the stated sequence, one blue-sensitive, yellow-coupling silver halide emulsion layer, one green-sensitive, magenta-coupling silver halide emulsion layer and one red-sensitive, cyan-coupling silver halide emulsion layer; the yellow filter layer may be omitted.
The number and arrangement of the photosensitive layers may be varied in order to achieve specific results. For example, all high sensitivity layers may be grouped together in one package of layers and all low sensitivity layers may be grouped together in another package of layers in order to increase sensitivity (DE 25 30 645).
The substantial constituents of the photographic emulsion layers are binder, silver halide grains and colour couplers.
Details of suitable binders may be found in Research Disclosure 37254, part 2 (1995), page 286 and in Research Disclosure 38957, part IIA (1996), page 598.
Details of suitable silver halide emulsions, the production, ripening, stabilisation and spectral sensitisation thereof, including suitable spectral sensitisers, may be found in Research Disclosure 37254, part 3 (1995), page 286, in Research Disclosure 37038, part XV (1995), page 89 and in Research Disclosure 38957, part VA (1996), page 603.
Photographic materials with camera sensitivity conventionally contain silver bromide-iodide emulsions, which may optionally contain small proportions of silver chloride. Photographic print materials contain either silver chloride-bromide emulsions containing up to 80 mol. % of AgBr or silver chloride-bromide emulsions containing above 95 mol % of AgCl.
Details relating to colour couplers may be found in Research Disclosure 37254, part 4 (1995), page 288, in Research Disclosure 37038, part II (1995), page 80, in Research Disclosure 38957, part XB (1996), page 616 and in Research Disclosure 40145, part A (1997), page 614. The maximum absorption of the dyes formed from the couplers and the developer oxidation product is preferably within the following ranges: yellow coupler 430 to 460 nm, magenta coupler 540 to 560 nm, cyan coupler 630 to 700 nm. Pyrazolotriazoles are preferably used as the magenta couplers.
In order to improve sensitivity, grain, sharpness and colour separation in colour photographic films, compounds are frequently used which, on reaction with the developer oxidation product, release photographically active compounds, for example DIR couplers which eliminate a development inhibitor.
Details relating to such compounds, in particular couplers, may be found in Research Disclosure 37254, part 5 (1995), page 290, in Research Disclosure 37038, part XIV (1995), page 86 and in Research Disclosure 38957, part XC (1996), page 618.
Colour couplers, which are usually hydrophobic, as well as other hydrophobic constituents of the layers, are conventionally dissolved or dispersed in high-boiling organic solvents. These solutions or dispersions are then emulsified into an aqueous binder solution (conventionally a gelatine solution) and, once the layers have dried, are present as fine droplets (0.05 to 0.8 xcexcm in diameter) in the layers.
Suitable high-boiling organic solvents, methods for the introduction thereof into the layers of a photographic material and further methods for introducing chemical compounds into photographic layers may be found in Research Disclosure 37254, part 6 (1995), page 292.
The non-photosensitive interlayers generally arranged between layers of different spectral sensitivity may contain agents which prevent an undesirable diffusion of developer oxidation products from one photosensitive layer into another photosensitive layer with a different spectral sensitisation.
Suitable compounds (white couplers, scavengers or DOP scavengers) may be found in Research Disclosure 37254, part 7 (1995), page 292, in Research Disclosure 37038, part III (1995), page 84 and in Research Disclosure 38957, part XD (1996), page 621.
The photographic material may also contain UV light absorbing compounds, optical brighteners, spacers, filter dyes, formalin scavengers, light stabilisers, anti-oxidants, D, dyes, additives to improve stabilisation of dyes, couplers and whites and to reduce colour fogging, plasticisers (latices), biocides and others.
Suitable compounds may be found in Research Disclosure 37254, part 8 (1995), page 292, in Research Disclosure 37038, parts IV, V, VI, VII, X, XI and XIII (1995), pages 84 et seq. and in Research Disclosure 38957, parts VI, VIII, IX and X (1996), pages 607 and 610 et seq.
The layers of colour photographic materials are conventionally hardened, i.e. the binder used, preferably gelatine, is crosslinked by appropriate chemical methods.
Once exposed with an image, colour photographic materials are processed using different processes depending upon their nature. Details relating to processing methods and the necessary chemicals are disclosed in Research Disclosure 37254, part 10 (1995), page 294, in Research Disclosure 37038, parts XVI to XXIII (1995), pages 95 et seq. and in Research Disclosure 38957, parts XVIII, XIX and XX (1996), pages 630 et seq. together with example materials.